Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated memory having a respective terminal for a clock signal and a data clock signal and also having a data terminal, in which, for a write operation, the memory accepts a write command on account of the clock signal and, in a manner time-delayed with respect thereto, a plurality of data at the data terminal on account of the data clock signal. The memory also has an access controller for controlling an access to a memory cell array of the memory for the parallel writing of the accepted data to selected memory cells.
Integrated memories such as, for example, known DRAMs in a so-called double data rate architecture (DDR DRAMs) have comparatively high switching and access speeds. Such integrated memories generally have, in addition to a clock signal which is usually supplied externally, a terminal for a data reference signal or a data clock signal (xe2x80x9cdata strobexe2x80x9d), which is present for the read-out or writing of data of the integrated memory at an external terminal. The data strobe signal is accepted by the integrated memory during a write access together with data signals to be written and serves as a reference signal for the acceptance of the data to be written.
In normal operation of the memory, by way of example, a controller is connected to the data terminal for the inputting of data and to the terminal of the data clock signal. A write access to the memory by the controller is controlled by the data clock signal in this case. In particular, the data clock signal indicates to the memory the point in time at which data to be written are intended to be accepted into the memory.
In present-day DDR SDRAMs, a so-called write latency is provided for the inputting of the write data in order that the data can be input serially at double the clock frequency, buffer-stored and written to the memory core at a single clock frequency. Usually, a write command is detected with the rising edge of the clock signal, while the data are accepted with the rising and falling edges of the data clock signal (which has a period duration identical to that of the clock signal). In this case, the specification generally stipulates that the delay time between the write command, which is accepted with the rising clock edge, and the first data packet, which is accepted with the rising edge of the data clock signal, is between 0.75 times and 1.25 times the clock period of the clock signal. Therefore, a complete data pair is available after the falling edge of the data clock signal and thus after at the earliest 1.25 times and at the latest 1.75 times the clock period of the clock signal after the acceptance of the write command.
As in the so-called single data rate SDRAM, the access to a memory cell array in the memory core and thus the internal write operation for writing the accepted data is triggered by a rising edge of the clock signal. The two data packets that are accepted serially with the rising and falling edges of the data clock signal are written to the memory cell array in parallel. On account of the triggering of the internal write operation by the clock signal, the data pairs have to be buffer-stored for a time interval of 0.25 times to 0.75 times the clock period of the clock signal.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an integrated memory which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, in which it is possible to increase the effective time period for a write operation from the application of the write command to the closing of the relevant memory bank by a precharge command with a minimum predetermined time between the last write datum and the precharge command.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an integrated memory. The integrated memory has a first terminal for a clock signal, a second terminal for a data clock signal, and a data terminal. For a write operation, the memory accepts a write command on account of the clock signal and, in a manner time-delayed with respect thereto, a plurality of data at the data terminal on account of the data clock signal. A memory cell array having memory cells is coupled to the data terminal. An access controller is coupled to the memory cell array for controlling an access to the memory cell array for the parallel writing of accepted data to selected ones of the memory cells. Access to the memory cell array is triggered by the access controller before the clock signal has a next rising edge after an acceptance of the data. In addition, the access controller has a control input. A phase shifter circuit has an output and is coupled to the first terminal for receiving the clock signal. The phase shifter circuit generates at the output a second clock signal, the second clock signal is negatively phase-shifted relative to the clock signal. The output is connected to the control input of the access controller. Access to the memory cell array is triggered by the access controller on account of the second clock signal.
In the memory according to the invention, access to the memory cell array is triggered by the access controller before the clock signal has a next rising edge after the acceptance of the data. The earlier availability of the data to be written is thus utilized in order to write the data earlier to the memory cell array of the memory. The principle of triggering the write access to the memory core and thus the internal write operation by a rising edge of the clock signal is abandoned and, by contrast, the access to the memory cell array is triggered by the access controller before the clock signal has a next rising edge after the acceptance of the data. It is thus possible to increase the effective writing time from the application of the write command to the closing of a memory bank by a precharge command with a minimum time between the last write datum and the precharge command. This creates a prerequisite for ensuring the performance of the memory even at higher frequencies with decreasing write cycle times.
The memory has a phase shifter circuit, which receives the clock signal and generates at an output a second clock signal, which is negative phase-shifted relative to the clock signal. The output of the phase shifter circuit is connected to a control input of the access controller. The access to the memory cell array is triggered by the access controller on account of the second clock signal.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the data at the data terminal are accepted by the memory in each case with a rising and a subsequent falling edge of the data clock signal and the access to the memory cell array is triggered by the access controller on account of a next rising edge of the second clock signal after the acceptance of the data.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, a triggering edge of the data clock signal for the acceptance of a first datum is delayed relative to a triggering edge of the clock signal for an acceptance of the write command by a time period corresponding to 0.75 times to 1.25 times a clock period of the clock signal. The phase shifter circuit advances on the second clock signal relative to the clock signal by a phase corresponding to 0.25 times the clock period of the clock signal.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an integrated memory, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.